elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
West Weald Legion
The West Weald Legion, also known as The Legion of the West Weald, is an Imperial Legion that appears in . Their commander is General Lavinia. About the Legion The West Weald Legion was tasked by the Elder Council and the Count of Skingrad to conqeur the territory known as the Arenthian Vale, which is located south of the River Strid. However, not all of the soldiers saw the conquest as worthy, or possible, under the General's leadership. They thought that the Legion would be unable to hold the territory they had won, so they deserted and were planning to pillage the land when things would quiet down.Colovian Deserter's Journal One of their armies got sent to Fort Grimwatch, however, this army is not seen. In Arenthia With the use of magic, General Lavinia spread the message around Arenthia that they weren't there to harm them.General Lavinia's projection Some of the town's population had no issue with the Legion taking over the town, as they just wanted peace, regardless of who ruled over the city,Not That Bad though some found the use of projections strange.Why the Projections? After the fall of the city, the Legion started taking stock of what they managed to recover from the city in terms of materials.Dialogue with Centurion Gavo However, spy work done by Cariel showed that the Elder Council never ordered an invasion, and that the invasion was prompted by the Stonefire Cult, who followed the words of Javad Tharn.Dialogue with Kazirra The Arenthian Resistance used this information to inform the Colovians that their leader was in league with a Daedric Prince, because of the Colovian's high faith in the Divines. Shortly after the truth was leaked through the use of Centurion Gavo, the majority of the Colovians went back to Cyrodiil,Dialogue with Cariel with only the General's loyalist core remaining, the Arenthian Resistane fought back and reclaimed Arenthia.Final events of The Colovian Occupation In Vinedusk Village Vinedusk Village was being invaded by elite Colovian forces, specifically, the Vlastarus Cohort, which split off from the main army assaulting Arenthia to attack Vinedusk Village.Dialogue with Scout Mengaer This was possible due to the Vinedusk Rangers being spread thin across the Dominion and into Cyrodiil.Dialogue with Captain Odreth The Rangers were using two methods of counterattacks, burning the Colovians away from the Village, and then taking them by surprise in their camp. The burning of the village took out a significant portion of the Colovian forces, and bought the Rangers some time to plan their next attack. At the Colovian Camp In the Ayleid tunnels beneath Vinedusk Village, the Colovian Force which had been attacking Vinedusk Village stored their supplies. However, they did not know about the secret tunnels of the Vinedusk Rangers, which got used to attack the Colovians from the middle of the camp.Starting events of Down the Skeever Hole Upon leaving the ruins, the Rangers caused chaos in the camp. Following this, the Colovian Command, consisting of Colonel Festius, Crispus and Sabina was killed and the Colovians at Senalana were defeated.Final events of Down the Skeever Hole In Senalana The forces stationed at Arenthia dispatched a Legion force to go to the Ayleid ruins of Senalana.Dialogue with Centurion BurriDialogue with Gratidia Arius They were sent there to obtain the Grand Circlet of Elven Authority, which would have allowed them to take down the Dominion, piece by piece. However, Dominion scouts were spread throughout the Northern Wood and the Dominion was able to respond right away. The Colovians used ancient defense systems of the Ayleids, by pulling out Welkynd Stones from their pedestals, a natural ward appeared in front of the back entrance, which made it impossible for Dominion troops to enter and for Razum-dar to leave.Dialogue with Scout Juluda-daro Upon taking the Circlet, the ruins started to collapse and the Colovians lost their goal of achieving the circlet.Final events of Gates of Fire Quests *The Colovian Occupation *Down the Skeever Hole *Gates of Fire *Oath of Excision *The Waking Dreamer *Naval Intelligence *Export Business Generic members *Highland Archers *Highland Anarchists *Highland Battlemages *Highland Cryomancers *Highland Enforcer *Highland Knights *Highland Lurchers *Highland Marauders *Highland Menders *Highland Predators *Highland Pyromancers *Highland Rangers *Highland Sentries *Highland Soldiers *Highland Strikers Appearances * Category:Imperial Legion Category:Imperial Factions